Roaring Sun
by RuledbyTwilight
Summary: Centuries into the future the cullens and werewolves are dead and an abomination has taken over earth. God is also dead and Reed must travel over the sea to try and find the few humans left in exsistance. Comment, rate and subscribe to my story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Reeds POV

In a normal life you will love, win, lose, and in the end die, but not me, not in my life. I do wonder a lot, whether I would be happier as a human, but when I don't even know what species I am it's hard to tell.

I've been told in my upbringing, I've been told the stories, but it's pretty complicated. We only know as far as a family, a family called the Cullen's. It started out with a man called Carlisle, who at a young age was turned into a vampire, years later to turn another soul, and that is where it started to get complicated. This clan of vampires consisted of seven members, were joined by an eighth just a few decades after their family seemed complete. This was not a vampire however; this was a human who the youngest yet second oldest fell in love with.

Together they produced a young half breed named Renesmee who then proceeded to mate with a wolf shape-shifter in a local pack. They were married with a son named Billy who was of three different species, shape-shifter, vampire and human. This gave this boy special powers no-one had ever seen before and made me what I am today.

Billy joined with another shape-shifter in the pack named Leah a few weeks after her brother Seth passed away from a foreign vampire attack. These two created a child that was incredibly brave, one that decided to cross breed so far into the regions of sanity there is. This child, who we know only as the dark one, mated with something somewhat of a shadow. This shadow being a shadow of the devil, one who couldn't quite commit enough havoc to regain the title he once had.

We do not know quite why this child decided to turn from its own family but the spawn it created with the lesser devil was something that killed its own parentage, and all of the rest of its beginning. This creature is still alive from its vampire core but no-one knows where it is anymore and no-one really wants to go looking.

After the creature destroyed its family it made something of a world war three, killing most of the humans in existence and leaving only that of its kind, my kind. It mated with a human and this created a web of its own which were all like it with only minor differences.

This all happened decades ago but I get reminded of it every night before I go to bed, every morning when I wake up and every day that I come home from work. My family all worship this creature but for some reason that I cannot begin to explain I don't think like they do. I prey to this creature, simply because if I didn't I would be killed, my own family would turn me in, afraid an angel had inhabited my body.

I got told once by my grandfather that people used to prey to something called god, a super-human being that ruled everyone and everything, and that he created the world that we live in today. Then he told me another thing that chilled me to the bone, something that made me scared to my soul, something I couldn't even say aloud.

This God had never been seen before but the darks ones spawn used great magical powers and summoned god from the sky's where all hell erupted. The ground shook and spun, it quivered and raged, it howled and it roared.

Buildings collapsed into hills of concrete and humans fell through the cracks in the earth to the pits of the underworld. Gods beautiful world had been destroyed and all he had created, mankind was almost completely dead and so was God. Within hours he had been deteriorated to a plain and powerless human and he too fell through to the gate of hell.

I have always wished that this would never have happened, that the dark one had never been created, that I could have been born into a _normal_ family.

It is told in the Ream – our bible – a few humans still exist somewhere in our realms and that is my new mission, to find those few remaining humans, to try and help them, and maybe even get back their world.

_Comment and subscribe to my story if you want to know what happens next _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Reeds POV

It's time to leave. Time to leave the only place I've even known. My home.

Well, you can't really call it a home, it's more of a cave surrounded by a flaming moat of lava, small floating hot rocks the only way to get to the other side without disintegrating. It's funny though because it doesn't hurt, or so my grandfather always said.

One day when he was a young child he had placed his finger into the lava and watched the flesh of his index finger almost melt away with no pain what so ever. It sort of makes sense though. We have so many different creatures in us now that we no longer have a body temperature, just a kind of numbness that consumes us entirely.

I guess by thinking about these things is just my way of putting off what I have to do. Every day I hate the way my world works, and I always want to be the one who saves it, but, I have to admit, well, it's scary. There is such a low rate of runaways in our world because if you go even one step to far south you could be heading into a death zone without even knowing it.

_Well, here goes_, I think to myself as a tip-toe through the cavernous room of a kitchen, just meters away from freedom. As soon as I close the moving stone front door, the feeling of victory is already washing over me, because, in a way, the hardest part is over. I hope across the hot stones and wonder down the alley way towards my car.

Hovering a few metres above ground level the shiny black doors swing silently open for me to get in, the creaming interior as inviting as ever. Pushing down on pedals I set off, down a road I do not know, a road that is frightening and yet oddly pleasing, a road in that could take me to a battle, or a meadow. Who knows?

Certainly not me. I don't know where I'm going, who I will meet in a place that could be right or wrong, and what I'm even going to do when I get there. It says in the Ream that the humans live on the edge of the earth, a place so hard to get to that men have fought to find it, a place guarded by creatures beyond anyone's imagination.

I will find it though, I have to, or I have failed my race, forever and for always. So I carry on driving, in no particular direction, following roads that I have never seen before and that twist and turn in all directions. The red sky glows crimson above me and the orange stars flame like fireballs in the night sky.

All of a sudden a huge weight smashes down on the back of the car, almost completely crushing the rear end. The tail lights explode over the now crowded street and the car spins out of my control. I cannot see what hit me, or who but never has the world been so dark never has it been so silent, yet loud at the same time. A giant looming shadow is already creeping over the hood of the car and a large red foot could be seen from out of the corner of my eye. Through the summer roof a pulsing eye protruded from a vein ridden skull.

But it couldn't be, it just couldn't be. This was the thing that killed everyone, that killed everything. This was the thing that ruined the earth, and that had never been seen by anything that hadn't been killed. This was It.


End file.
